


Twenty Seconds 'til You're No Longer Mine

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night he turned ten, Blaine’s entire world had changed.</p>
<p>“You’re a Grimm, sweetheart,” his mother had announced proudly as she unloaded an abundance of information about his lineage and destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Seconds 'til You're No Longer Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A **Grimm** AU inspired by selected scenes from **Doctor Who** 's _Journey's End_ and **Angel** 's _I Will Remember You_.
> 
> Special thanks to [define_serenity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity) for always cheering me on and helping me be the best writer I can be.
> 
> And thank you to [JustAPassingGlance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance) for reading this and for the constructive comments.
> 
> Title taken from **Morning Parade** 's _Speechless_.
> 
> Written for **Seblaine Sunday Challenge** : _Monsters_

The room was illuminated by a flash of lightning, outlining the wooden panel of the basement door in a silvery glow. The moment Blaine Anderson pulled it open, his nose was assaulted by a pungent, sickeningly sweet odour that churned his stomach. He was used to the smells of brews and potions and normally he wouldn’t be affected by it but this was different; this served as a reminder as to why he was there and what he was about to do.

Blaine reluctantly made his way down the stairs, every step a pained effort of _right foot ahead of left, left foot ahead of right_ , his heavy soles leaving a sorrowful _thunk_ on the tread board that drowned out the pelting patters of the rain outside. He felt as if his own body was fighting the movement, a silent plea of _please, turn around_ and _there has to be another way_.

But this was the only way; this was for the best.

When Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes immediately fell on the figure standing behind a small cauldron propped on a claw-like rest on the table. A head of auburn hair was bowed over a piece of parchment, eyes intently devouring the words. Blaine took in the figure’s features; its lips pursed, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Rachel,” he called out softly, careful not to startle his friend.

Rachel tore her attention away from the parchment and gazed up at him. “Hey,” she greeted with a smile, rounding the table to pull Blaine into a hug.

Instantaneously, he was engulfed by the warmth of her body; it was welcoming, soothing- something much needed. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder as he willed his frantically beating heart to regulate its rhythm. It would be easy for Blaine to lose himself in his friend’s embrace, to back out from it all, to run and run and never look back. But that was wishful thinking. They needed to do this, they needed to be strong.

With a gentle squeeze of her petite frame, a gesture of reassurance that was more for himself than for her, Blaine pulled back from the hug.

“It’s not too late, Blaine. We can go back to the Library, there must be something-”

“Damn it, Rachel!” he bellowed, cutting her off; all the comfort her arms had provided dissipating through his pores, suddenly leaving him cold and hollow.

_This was the only way_ , he reiterated to himself for the hundredth time- until the words were tattooed on his bones, flowed as one with his blood. He couldn’t allow even a sliver of hope to peek through the recesses of his heart because hope was a dangerous thing; hope could get the one person he loved most killed.

_This was the only way_.

And he couldn’t have Rachel second-guessing their plans now.

“There is nothing else! You’ve done far worse, Rachel. Are you really developing a conscience now?” Blaine spat.

Rachel recoiled at his words and he regretted it immediately. She meant well, he knew that. He was too consumed by his own woes that it was easy to forget that Rachel stood to lose something that night, too.

Blaine started to apologize but his words died on his lips as Rachel _woged_ , her lovely features of pink-tinted cheeks and cute button-nose contorted into the ghastly physiognomy of a witch-like creature; her smooth olive skin turned pale and gray, her auburn hair streaked silver, a deathly white glazed her warm brown eyes, her jaw slackened to reveal jagged dentition where her once pearly-white teeth were.

A shrill screech escaped Rachel’s befouled lips before a ripple washed over her face and her features returned to normal. Blaine grimaced, the sound causing a breakout of goosebumps across his skin as shivers hurtled down his spine.

“I know you’re hurting so I’m going to let that one slide,” she whispered through her ragged breathing, the fury evident in her eyes. “But if you ever speak to me like that again, Blaine...”

She didn’t need to finish her threat. Blaine knew well the extent of her powers and what she was capable of; and she always made good on her threats.

Rachel was Wesen- a Hexenbiest, but everything that she was, in Blaine’s opinion, was the opposite of what made a Hexenbiest; she was kind, compassionate and soft spoken. However, when push came to shove, it never bode well for those on the receiving end of her wrath.

It had been three years since they met when Blaine rescued her from the clutches of The Imperials, who had been in the midst of extracting Rachel’s inner Hexenbiest.

The Imperials weren’t quite Wesen; weren’t quite human, either. They were something ancient, something terrible. When he was younger, Blaine only thought of them as a myth; a tale to scare children into obedience but then bodies of humans and Wesens alike started turning up, executed in ways that mirrored the mythological descriptions unique to the ancient beings. It wasn’t long before he learned that The Imperials were very much real.

All of Blaine’s investigations into The Imperials suggested that they were harvesting powers from different Wesens to create an otherworldly being; the Frankenstein’s monster of Wesens, so to speak. Rachel had been one of the unfortunate Wesens captured and tortured but Blaine had found her in time; together they had taken out half a dozen of her Imperial captors. She had been by his side since; an unlikely ally, a friend.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, grabbing Rachel’s hand and holding her gaze, his eyes brimming with apology. “I’m really sorry.”

A moment passed before the scowl on his friend’s face softened, smiling sadly up at him. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, the words _You’re forgiven_ relayed in the touch and a wave of relief swept through Blaine; he couldn’t afford to lose Rachel, too- not now, not ever.

“Blaine,” a voice called from the top of the stairs.

At the sound of the voice, his heart leapt wildly in his chest, savagely banging against his ribs. He listened carefully to the pitter-patter of descending footsteps, steeling his resolve and reminding himself not to be persuaded to change his mind.

_This was the only way._

A moment passed before a tall, lanky figure stepped into the room. His eyes found the other man’s green ones immediately as a torrent of emotions crashed into him like a freight train; this was the man he cared about more than anything else, this was the man he had been in love with since he was fifteen.

Sebastian Smythe. _His_ Sebastian Smythe.

Growing up, Blaine didn’t have the most normal of childhoods- and he never wished for one; until he met Sebastian.

The night he turned ten, Blaine’s entire world had changed.

“You’re a Grimm, sweetheart,” his mother had announced proudly as she unloaded an abundance of information about his lineage and destiny.

Grimm; a person with the special ability to see creatures in their true Wesen form; an ability passed down from one generation to the next. His mother was a Grimm, so was his grandfather. They were entrusted in policing the Wesen world that was invisible to the rest of mankind and they protected the humans from the unseen threats.

The day Blaine’s powers manifested was the day his mother started teaching him everything there was to know about being a Grimm; she taught him hand-to-hand combat, taught him how to wield a blade, taught him how to handle firearms. His studies were solely focused on the many kinds of Wesen that existed and the ways to kill them- should they pose a threat.

“There will come a time when you’ll need to make difficult choices, sweetheart,” his mother had said. “No matter how difficult it is, you must do what is necessary; you must do what is best.”

Blaine held his mother’s words close, drawing them out each time he was forced to kill; he was thirteen when he killed his first Wesen; a Hundjäger tasked to eliminate his mother.

The burden of being a Grimm was something Blaine shouldered proudly; there was something fulfilling about guarding the world from harm and it was something he wouldn’t trade for normalcy.

And then there was Sebastian.

Sebastian had waltzed into Blaine’s life, upending it with his kind eyes and easy smiles. He was a calm after the storm; a reprieve from the part of Blaine’s life that was dominated by weapons and Wesens. There was a spark from the moment they met, a tug of an invisible string that was always moving them closer, always closer to each other and they had fallen in love so effortlessly.

As they sat side by side on the beach that summer, Blaine found himself wishing that all of his days could be like this; unburdened, carefree- and always with Sebastian.

He wriggled his toes in the sand; his lips swollen from Sebastian’s kisses, their fingers laced together. Something by his foot glimmered in the sunlight and cast a beautiful blue sheen. With his free hand, Blaine reached over and curled his fingers around the blue object, bringing it closer for inspection; it was a sea glass.

“You know-” Sebastian muttered into Blaine’s curls as he nuzzled closer, prying the sea glass from his fingers. “- legend has it that sea glasses are the tears of mermaids.”

“Oh, really?” Blaine inquired cheekily, nibbling at the taller boy’s earlobes.

Sebastian giggled, turning the sea glass between his long fingers. “Yeah. The story goes that mermaids would swim alongside ships and tempt the sailors with their beauty, that they need human men to procreate.”

Blaine flinched at the tale; in the Wesen world, mermaids were known as Naiads. Male Naiads were born sterile so the females would have to reproduce with humans to ensure the survival of their species. It still amazed him how much truth folklores and myths had in them because Sebastian’s story wasn’t far from the truth.

“Some mermaids-” Sebastian continued, “-would fall in love with a human but they’re from different worlds and can never _really_ be together. This breaks the mermaids’ heart and they’d cry and cry. And the waves will wash their tears to shore, and it becomes the sea glass.”

Sebastian’s words served as a rude awakening; _they’re from different worlds and can never_ really _be together_ , he said. Just like them; A Grimm and a normal human. Two different worlds. His heart crumbled at the realization; _they_ could never really be together.

Blaine turned to capture the taller boy’s lips again, kissing him passionately; memorizing the pressure of the other boy’s lips, the taste of him. The past few months with Sebastian were the happiest he had ever been. For once, he felt _normal_ , that there was a possibility of having a life outside of his calling, his responsibilities.

Blaine was in love with Sebastian; so unequivocally in love. But that wasn’t enough, not when he was a Grimm.

Blaine had placed the sea glass into Sebastian’s palm and pushed the other boy’s fingers to close around it, kissing his knuckles, and hoping upon hope that the sea glass was enough of a goodbye.

That was the last time they ever saw each other.

It wasn’t until ten years later that their paths crossed again; that invisible string tugging them closer again, always closer to each other.

After investigating a number of Wesen-related deaths, a trail had led Blaine to New York. He had stormed into an office building and found Sebastian in the clutches of Spinnetod, her fangs inches away from piercing his skin.

A fight ensued that ended with decapitation on the Wesen’s part. And Sebastian had stared at him wide-eyed, trembling all over. He wasn’t sure if the taller man’s disbelief was attributed to being attacked by a spider-like creature or seeing Blaine stand before him, a bloodied labrys in hand.

“What was that thing?” Sebastian had asked later that night when Blaine had offered to drive him home; his voice hushed as his fingers kept fiddling with something under his collar.

There was no point in lies or half-truths; Sebastian saw the Wesen with his own eyes, saw how Blaine had killed it. And so he tried his best to explain everything, the condensed version of all things Grimm and Wesen. Sebastian had listened intently, interjecting with questions here and there.

Although a little bit shaken by the fact that his insides were almost liquefied and devoured by a human-spider, Sebastian had easily accepted everything that happened that night.

“Seeing is believing, right?” he had said, his tone deliberately playful to hide the fact that he was still trembling.

Blaine had shaken his head fondly at Sebastian; grateful that the taller man’s reaction was better than others’.

“So this is what you do, huh? Saving people from those creatures- what was it? Wesen?” Sebastian had inquired, his words laced with curiosity.

“Yeah,” he breathed, nodding slowly. His eyes eagerly traced every feature, every contour of Sebastian’s face, his body, not quite believing that of all the people he could have found that night, he had found Sebastian Smythe, _his_ Sebastian Smythe. Standing before him was an adult version of the boy he fell in love with at fifteen; same easy smile, same enthralling green eyes. He hadn’t seen Sebastian in ten years but not a day went by that he didn’t think of the boy who had his heart.

“I guess it all makes sense now,” the taller man quipped as a quiet laugh escaped his lips.

“What?”

“That you left the way you did.”

Guilt struck the center of his chest like a bolt of lightning, making it hard for him to breathe: Sebastian still held on to that fact that he never said goodbye after all this years, never gave him an explanation he so deserved. He wanted to apologize, but what would he say? What could he possibly say after ten years?

“Sebastian, I-” he tried but his words clung stubbornly to his tongue.

Sebastian moved closer to Blaine, his fingers dipping inside his shirt as he deftly pulled out a piece of leather cord; it was a necklace. Blaine’s eyes travelled down the string and his breath hitched at the sight of something blue at the end of it, shimmering in the moonlight. It was a sea glass. _Their_ sea glass.

“You kept it,” Blaine breathed, his heart pounding in his chest, his feet shuffling to erase the remaining space between them.

Slowly, Sebastian pulled the necklace over his head and placed it in Blaine’s palm, prompting his fingers to curl over the sea glass.

“Ten years, Blaine Anderson. Ten years and it was only ever you,” Sebastian whispered ardently, his green eyes boring into Blaine’s soul.

Fuelled by years of yearning, Blaine had launched himself up to capture Sebastian’s lips, crashing them together hungrily. They willingly fell into bed, fervently charting naked skin with burning touches and kisses that inscribed _I found you, I found you, I’m never letting you go again_.

And they had held on with all their might.

There was no telling where Blaine ended and Sebastian started; after ten years, they were finally one again; and it was all that mattered.

But he should have known.

He should have known that it was foolish to think that being a Grimm didn’t have consequences, that he could have a life with Sebastian- a _normal_ life that was separate from his pre-destined one.

Now, the consequences were catching up- and Sebastian was right at the heart of it.

Blaine’s stomach twisted at the thought, the acerbic bile threatening to claw out of him. If anything were to happen to Sebastian-

He shook his head vigorously, as though the physical act could erase the dreaded thoughts swimming in his mind. He mentally forced himself to stopping thinking, opting to cross the room to bury himself in his boyfriend’s arms instead.

“Hey,” Sebastian greeted, his long arms enveloping Blaine’s body. “What’s going on?”

Blaine breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend greedily, drowning his senses with the whiff of sandalwood cologne and what was uniquely _Sebastian_. He selfishly allowed himself another long moment to dissolve in those long arms before painfully tearing himself away from them.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat clenched tightly around the words while his tongue was anchored in place. His mind raced, chasing the logic, the reason as to how he had come to _this_ conclusion, to the decision that _this_ was the only way.

“We figured out how The Imperials have been tracking Blaine, have been tracking us,” Rachel quipped from behind the gurgling cauldron, her words snapping him back on track, clearing his mind.

Blaine found Sebastian’s green eyes again, and all the doubt, all the second-guessing, vanished. He loved Sebastian with everything that he was; he would tear the world apart just to keep him safe. Even if that world was his own.

“Once The Imperials have your scent, they can always find you,” Blaine said, finally able to work his voice box and tongue. “The night I met Rachel, our scents were imbedded in the walls of the room, and it was all it took for them to latch on to us.”

“Okay,” Sebastian chimed. “Is there a way to erase your scent, or to cover it- so they won’t be able to track you?”

“No, not entirely,” Blaine whispered, his tone defeated. “Not when it’s our own scents. But-” His throat threatened to close up again. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, allowing it to calm the trembles going up and down his spine. “-but we can erase them from the things it touched- the _people_ it touched.”

“People?” Sebastian asked. “You mean me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” his boyfriend blurted confidently. “What do I have to do?”

Blaine couldn’t help the small, pained laugh that escaped his lips as his heart clenched achingly within; Sebastian was so trusting of him, of Rachel that he was willing to do whatever without asking any questions.

“It’s not that simple, Bas,” he sighed, suddenly feeling tired and drained.

Sebastian arched his eyebrows, prompting a further explanation. When the words evaded Blaine, he turned to Rachel, beseeching her to take the reins.

“It’s not just our skin that emits a scent that is distinctive to us,” she explained. “Everything that we are has the scent; our emotions, our memories... the memories of _us_.”

Blaine looked into Sebastian’s eyes, conveying all the apology he could muster in his gaze. Slowly, he saw his boyfriend piece Rachel’s words together, his green eyes dilating with a frenzied panic.

“No,” Sebastian breathed as he took a few steps away from Blaine; the sudden distance between them slicing his already-bleeding heart.

“Sebastian,” Blaine said softly, bridging the gap that his boyfriend had created between them. “I swore to protect you, to keep you safe. I _need_ you safe.”

“That’s not up to you.”

“Yes, it is!” he bellowed, letting his frustrations to seep through.

_There will come a time when you’ll need to make difficult choices, sweetheart. No matter how difficult it is, you must do what is necessary; you must do what is best._

Blaine drew his mother’s words from his memory and clung to it.

_This was the only way._

He was aware that he was making a momentous decision for Sebastian, taking away his boyfriend’s choices. He knew he was being selfish, but if being selfish ensured Sebastian’s safety and well-being, then so be it.

“The Imperials sent their henchmen and attacked us in our home, Sebastian. We barely made it out.” He shivered at the memory of tossed furniture and broken windows; how one intruder had flung Sebastian across the room, the impact making a sickening thud. The thought that the love of his life could have died that night had jolted him to the core, terrifying him to no end.

If anything were to happen to Sebastian, it would be his fault. And he would never forgive himself.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before opening them again and peering up at the taller man. “No matter where we run, they will find us; which is why I’m going to them, to finish this. Once and for all.”

Sebastian’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “Blaine, you can’t. It’s too dangerous-”

“Yeah, it is. I know that,” he cut Sebastian off, curling his hands around his boyfriend’s wrists. “They’re not going to stop, Bas. They have my scent; they are going to keep coming. And my scent will lead them to you,” he sniffled. “Your memories of me, of us- they’re a beacon that will mark a path straight to you. And I can’t let anything happen to you. I love you so much.”

He was trembling now; his eyes glazed with steadily-pooling tears, his lips wobbled from the weight of the words he was about to utter.

“That is why I need you to forget, Sebastian,” Blaine choked. “I need you to not remember me.”

“What?”

“Rachel found a spell that will erase me from your memory. Without my scent mingled in, The Imperials won’t know you exist.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Sebastian demanded angrily.

“She already started the spell,” he admitted, washed with guilt and defeat.

“So I’ll forget?”

“Yes.”

“And you will too?” Sebastian inquired, his tone laced with hurt and agony. “The Imperials were in our house. Surely they have my scent, too.”

Blaine shook his head dejectedly before looking back at Sebastian’s crestfallen face. “No. We were attacked by Verrat; they’re The Imperials’ gun-for-hire. They don’t have the ability to lock on to a scent the way The Imperials do. So, your scent is safe.”

“How much will I forget? These past six months?” Sebastian murmured sadly, his voice broken but his eyes never left Blaine’s.

A sob ripped through him as he allowed himself to drown in those beautiful green eyes. A moment passed before Blaine could manage to answer.

“Everything.”

Everything that they were will be erased; how they met and fell in love at fifteen, how they had found each other again after ten years and fell in love all over again- all those memories and everything in between.

Sebastian wouldn’t know Blaine to begin with.

Sebastian vehemently shook his head, freeing himself from Blaine’s grasps, an echo of _No, no, no_ trailing after him. The taller man laced his fingers together and rested his raised arms atop of his head; Blaine could see anguish and exasperation radiating off his body.

As the simmering sounds from Rachel’s cauldron grew louder, she called out to Blaine, whispering “It’s time.”

“No,” Sebastian yelled, quickly crossing the room to where Rachel was, but the sigils the Hexenbiest had drawn around the table kept him at bay.

Blaine tried to pull Sebastian back but he tugged out of the grip and continued to fight the invisible force field. It wasn’t until Rachel started chanting her incantations over the bubbling concoction that Sebastian relented, turning to Blaine and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. His boyfriend knew that once Rachel started a spell, there was no stopping her.

“Please, Blaine. I just found you again,” the taller man pleaded, his hands fisting hopelessly at Blaine’s shirt. “I love you. I love you so much. There must be another way? How am I supposed to live a life where I don’t know you?”

“What you don’t know won’t hurt you,” he whispered weakly, the tears cascading down his face.

“I need more time, I need more time with you,” Sebastian cried.

“Forgive me, my Heart,” he hushed, pulling the taller man into his arms. “This is the only way I know how to keep you safe, to keep you from The Imperials.”

A rumbling resonated throughout the room; whatever Rachel was doing was close to reaching its zenith.

Sebastian clutched Blaine’s body tightly, the pressure painful- but he didn’t care. All he cared about was this last few moments with Sebastian; their arms clinging to each other, their broken hearts beating in sync.

“I swear I will remember. I will never forget you, Blaine Anderson. How can I? You are a part of me,” Sebastian muttered in between his sobs. “I will remember you. I will remember us,” he repeated, desperately trying to convince himself.

Blaine drew the memory of the past six months with Sebastian; all the kisses, all the nights they made love- indulgent and unhurried, all the mornings he had woken up to Sebastian’s smile.

“I will remember for the both of us,” he breathed into the taller man’s skin.

“I’ll never forget,” the taller man chanted over and over. “I love you.”

“And I love you. I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”

Rachel’s chants grew louder and the roaring from the cauldron grew along with it. Over Sebastian’s shoulder, Blaine saw a puff of thick purple smoke rise out of the metal crock.

Panic instinctively bubbled in the pit of his stomach; the part of him that wanted to remain by Sebastian’s side desperately pleaded for him to grab his boyfriend and run- to keep running and never stop; at least they would be together.

It took all of his strength to silence that side of him as he chanted the reminder that had become a mantra all night:

_This was the only way_.

The seconds trickled by rapidly, bringing the moment where Blaine would cease to exist in Sebastian’s life excruciatingly closer.

In one last desperate attempt to immerse himself in Sebastian, Blaine pushed up to seize the taller man’s lips, crashing them fervently as Sebastian readily reciprocated; their lips glided in a desperate attempt to memorize the other’s taste, the feel of their tongue. Their hands fiercely grabbed at every surface of the other’s body they could reach; hoping upon hope that their touches could last them a lifetime.

As they broke apart, the cauldron’s smoke slowly congregated to where they stood immersed in each other, creating a barrier of purplish vapour around them.

“I’ll never forget you,” Sebastian breathed, whispering the vow into Blaine’s skin as he planted kiss after kiss on his forehead. “I’ll never forget.”

Blaine’s heart clenched painfully inside his chest; it was a vow Sebastian would never be able to keep but to hear him utter them so adamantly, like he would defy Rachel’s magic with all his might- it was a solace.

The purple barrier swirled closer, making the circle surrounding them smaller and smaller, threatening to cocoon them inside.

His eyes darted up instinctively to Sebastian’s; a final once-over to commit the taller’s face to memory- the curve of his lips, the speckles in his eyes, the freckles on his skin.

“I love you, Sebastian.”

“I love you,” the taller man requited tenderly as he smiled that beautiful smile Blaine loved so well. “There was only ever you, and there will only be you.”

Without warning, Sebastian was engulfed by the purple smoke, the vapour rushing into his body through his nose.

“Sebastian!” Blaine choked, the helplessness he felt numbing his entire body. He watched Sebastian convulse where he stood, green eyes rolling into his head. He wanted nothing more than to tug the love of his life into his arms and never let go; if only his arms were enough to keep the other safe.

The vapour withdrew from Sebastian’s body just as swiftly as it entered. The taller blinked a few times, a blankness on his face that shattered Blaine’s heart into a million pieces.

Before Blaine could determine if Sebastian was alright, the other man’s eyelids fluttered shut as his body toppled forward, right into Blaine’s arms. They both crumbled to the floor; his knees giving way under the abruptness of Sebastian’s weight.

It took awhile for Blaine to regain his bearings. Once he did, he carefully laid Sebastian on the floor, his favourite sweater rolled and tucked under the other’s head. He gently stroked Sebastian’s face; fingers tracing patterns along his cheekbones, down his jawline before brushing the pads on his lips.

A moment passed before Sebastian stirred awake.

“Where am I?” he whispered, staring at nothing, the confusion swimming in his eyes before they fluttered closed again.

“You’re safe now,” was the only response Blaine could muster.

It was done.

 

\--

 

Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the hidden passageway, the light from the torches made the shadows dance across their faces.

Ahead were doors that would take them to a path that led to the chambers of The Imperial Queen and their feet stepped determinedly towards it.

To be rid of The Imperials, they must first eliminate the Queen; everything else would follow suit- a domino effect.

Many have called their quest a suicide mission. Nonetheless, it was a mission that needed to be completed.

_There will come a time when you’ll need to make difficult choices, sweetheart. No matter how difficult it is, you must do what is necessary; you must do what is best._

As his mother’s words resonated in his mind and steeled his soul, Blaine tightened his grip on his trusted labrys, his body thrumming with adrenaline and bloodlust.

For a fleeting moment, Blaine let his mind focus on the piece of leather cord that hung around his neck; it was Sebastian’s necklace- tied to their sea glass. His skin burned where the sea glass nestled under his shirt, fuelling his purpose to end the threat that was The Imperials once and for all; to keep the world safe, to keep Sebastian safe.

He plucked the memory of Sebastian’s laugh- the lilting combination of a guffaw and a chortle that was so endearingly _Sebastian_ and he let it wash over him, blanketing him with comfort.

Blaine turned to his side where Rachel loyally stood. “You ready?”

Rachel threw her head to the side, a ripple prickling over her face as the inner Hexenbiest surfaced. “I was born ready,” she muttered in a gravelly voice that wasn’t entirely human.

“Let’s do this.”

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.
> 
> Here's the [Grimm Wiki](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm_Wiki) if I failed to describe anything clearly.
> 
> Sebastian and Blaine's [sea glass necklace](https://img0.etsystatic.com/016/0/6112025/il_340x270.439771358_2n3i.jpg)


End file.
